


dancing with the devil

by royalwentz



Category: Bandom, Peterick - Fandom, fob - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Peterick, Ryden, devil!patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwentz/pseuds/royalwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the death of his best friend, pete wentz overdoses on ativan in a parking lot with a death wish. </p>
<p>he doesnt expect to see that his best friend has become satan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Pete's hands shook as he popped open the cap of a pill bottle, pouring the entire contents into his hand. he looks around the dull Best Buy parking lot, checking that no one was around. other than a few cars, it was practically deserted.

His crying gets more severe, sobs starting to rack his body, he turns the radio up, not wanting to attract too much attention. 'hallelujah' is playing, it wasn't the original, some cover. Pete grimaced, thinking about 'hum hallelujah'.

it's been exactly a year since Patrick died. Pete's tried so hard for him, really. he let another sob rack his body, and poured the pills down his throat.


	2. -one-

Patrick frowned down at the new guy stood before him. he looked scrawny, messy dark brown hair spiked up in a way, whiskey eyes matching his tan olive skin. he looked really, really familiar. it made his head pound.

"name?" Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow in disapproval. The guy was pretty hot, he felt a weird attraction to him. not now, Patrick, you gotta focus on categorising him into a group. this might be hard, he seemed...different.

"w-wentz..." the guy stuttered, clearly intimidated by the devil staring at him. man, that name was familiar, Patrick could almost hear alarm bells going off in his head.

"really? your name's Wentz? parents must've hated you...I mean what kind of name is that?" Patrick rambled, twisting his wrists in circles as he spoke.

Pete blushed, humiliated. "o-oh, no! I mean, my name's Pete. Pete Wentz." Patrick flinched, he knew that name. Pete wanted to try and impress the devil, he wasn't gonna lie to himself, he was hot. nothing like the pictures they had shown him at his prestigious Christian school.

"well why didn't you say that in the first place, idiot." Patrick deadpanned, playing with his claws. Pete took the opportunity to take a good look at him for the first time. he had fluffy bleached blonde hair that swept over his forehead, almost covering an eye, still had a lot of volume, though.

He also had piercing yellow eyes, but they looked darker at first glance due to the dark makeup around his eyes, thick eyeliner and black eyeshadow, Pete had experience in this category. he seemed to have a few piercings, a lip ring and an industrial bar in his left ear, which were pointed at the end. The guy was also short, like really short, and painstakingly familiar, he reminded him of Patrick, sort of. Pete couldn't help but snicker a little.

"what?" Patrick scowled, he could only guess Pete was laughing at him. he leaned forwards in his leather throne a little, bringing his face closer to Pete's, who's eyes were darting around the room. it looked like any living room, really. just a lot bigger and expensive. Patrick could afford it, he was the king of Hell, after all.

"I-it's just, you're a short guy, you've got fluffy blonde hair, golden eyes, your voice is all sweet and soft for crying out loud. you look twelve, you're adorable. surely you should be an angel." Pete laughed a little, he couldn't believe this guy was satan.

the devil smirked a little, and Pete's stomach dropped at the sight. "look again, Wentz. really think I'm cut out for heaven?" Pete gulped, allowing his eyes to linger on the devil for longer.

he focused on his mouth, his lips were perfect, full and plump and kissable. but they were also tinted black, and as Patrick's smirk widened into a grin, he noticed sharp glistening fangs sitting in perfect rows.

he also noticed pointed red horns poking through his flawless hair, curving forwards out of his skull and swerving back in.

Pete's gaze moved to the devil's hands. he was wearing black leather fingerless gloves, which was super hot, and his nails were more like claws, little knives painted black poking out of his fingertips.

he had to admit, this guy was well dressed. he had a black button up with a red bow tie, blazer and skinny jeans. Pete didn't usually like red skinny jeans, but he made it work. he also had a long tail, sweeping out from behind him, curving around his body to wave in the air just above his head.

Patrick cleared his throat, snapping Pete out of his trance. he watched the devil crack his knuckles. "so, Wentz, I'm afraid we're gonna have to fill out some papers. take a seat." he snapped his fingers, and Pete found himself sitting on a couch next to satan, who was suddenly holding a clipboard and has black glasses framing his golden eyes. he looked pretty tired.

"alright, let's get this over with. tell the truth, I know when you're lying." Patrick winked, causing Pete to shiver. "age?"

"twenty seven." he watched the devil's eyebrows shoot up, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "cause of death?" he grimaced, knowing what was coming.

"suicide. overdosed on Ativan in a best buy parking lot. romantic, I know." Pete laughed sadly, shaking his head. Patrick nodded, writing onto the paper.

"Pete...why'd ya do it?" Patrick's voice was surprisingly soft, and Pete realised how beautiful his voice was, he could of sworn he knew that voice, he only found one voice that beautiful...no.

Pete met the golden gaze of the devil, watching his expression soften briefly. "why not? I was so messed up, I had nothing to live for, the only thing keeping me going was this kid in my band, but, uh- he died a year ago- bulimic. he's probably so disappointed in me." Pete felt a gloved hand squeeze his own, and noticed the devil's eyes flicker from yellow to a familiar baby blue. that was the last straw.

"Patrick?"


	3. -two-

Pete felt like he was going to pass out, he was sure now. maybe he was just mad. the small devil's eyes had reverted back to gold, with slit snake-like pupils, glistening in the light coming from the chandelier.

"hey, Pete." Patrick mumbled, stroking a finger across Pete's hand. Of course Pete had his suspicions, he thought the devil had looked familiar, and he'd hoped to see Patrick again...but not like this.

"is it really you?" Pete whispered, tears springing in his eyes, this wasn't right. Patrick couldn't be the devil. he was a fucking angel, goddammit. Patrick nodded minimally, hardly noticeable.

"why did you leave me?" Pete managed to choke out, he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks again. he noticed Patrick's pointed ears flush pink.

"hey, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry, Pete. I shouldn't have left you, okay? I know that, I'm really sorry. I just hated myself so much, y'know? I just didn't want to exist." Patrick soothed, wiping the tears off of Pete's tan skin, the shorter boy's fingers left a tingling feeling on his skin.

"what happened to you, Patrick? you look so...different." Pete sighed, starting to calm down more, he could tell Patrick was upset, something was wrong.

"it's a long story..." Patrick muttered, and honestly, he could hardly remember what happened. he hardly remembered Pete. in fact, he only recognised his face. the only other memories he recalled of him were the ones he'd read from his file when they first met. they must have been close, though. the more Pete spoke, the more he started to remember about his past life.

"it's not like I've got anything else to do." Pete mumbled, rolling his eyes. He watched Patrick's golden eyes dart around the mostly pure white living room. not very fitting for Hell. Eventually he sighed, putting his feet up on a glass coffee table. since his arrival in Hell, the only flames he'd seen were the ones in the fireplace and the ones in Patrick's eyes:

"okay, so, I threw up my guts, wind up in heaven, apparently I work my way to the top and I'm one of heavens most important angels? no clue why. so anyway, everything's going just dandy up there, as you do, then one day, Lucifer rolls up with this huge army, demanding they hand me over or 'all war will break loose' or whatever. at first, they were going to fight. for me. weird, right? so I was all like guys it's fine you don't have to go to war over me, I'll go. and so I end up down here, but like not before they manage to kill Lucifer before handing me over. so they need a new guy to be satan and the court was all like 'hey how about the angel kid that'll be hilarious.' and then here I am, great. and that's the story of how good ol' Saint Patrick took over Hell. exciting!" he exclaimed sarcastically, twirling around and flashing Pete a fang-filled grin. Pete smiled sadly, Patrick was good at telling stories, and he was still a huge bundle of sarcasm, he'd hardly changed at all, really. of course he didn't belong in hell.

he just looked so different, so much more grown up, and a lot less innocent. still 5"5 though. it was hot nonetheless, the suit, the blonde hair, the golden eyes, the horns and his little tail-hell, anything about him. Patrick had always been so beautiful, but one thing was wrong.

"Patrick, you're too skinny. it's not healthy." Patrick laughed, a glass of blood red wine appearing in his gloved hand out of thin air.

"Pete, I'm dead. that stuff doesn't matter anymore. don't you remember the state I died in?" Patrick soothed, downing the liquid. of course he did, he knew too well. Patrick's ribs were practically poking through his skin when he found the body surrounded by puke. he shuddered as he remembered the scene, he wondered what his own dead body slumped in a car looked like right now.

"so what happened when you got here?" Pete asked, eyes wide, maybe he would get ten times hotter, too. (he doubted that was even possible for Patrick, but apparently it was.)

"well, they dragged me down here and kinda sent me to this temple sort of thing. I still don't really know how it works myself, if I'm honest. then you begin the transformation process, I mean I was just...changing. it's quite scary, really. I mean, not everyone finishes like this-you get demons, vampires, necromancers, devils- I could go on. they just kinda lock you in a cell for a while, I was in for about a week. and fuck, it hurts. especially the tail and the horns, and when they clipped my wings. I mean, I don't want to put you off. when I got out I thought I'd just change my hair up and start wearing suits, y'know, as one does. I mean, I can shapeshift and all kinds of stuff. but this-" he gestured awkwardly to himself. "is my natural form, I guess." Patrick sure did ramble a lot, and Pete could tell he felt sort of awkward talking about the subject.

"oh yeah, I even wear eyeliner now, just like you." he laughed, tapping Pete's nose. Pete scoffed, rolling his eyes. "so? I might've worn nail paint and eye makeup, but I never wore black lipstick." Patrick shrugged, flicking his forked tongue at him. they sort of stared into each other's eye's for a long time. Pete decided he had a thing for Patrick's eyes. he could stare at them for hours, maybe he was. Patrick cleared his throat awkwardly.

"uh-so, anyway I'm gonna need you to fill out these papers for me, so I can determine what group to categorise you into." Patrick tried to put on a professional voice, his glasses appearing on the bridge of his nose again. as Pete nodded, taking the papers from Patrick.

"might just keep you all to myself, though." Patrick whispered to himself, but Pete heard it, blushing like an idiot as he watched Patrick file some more paperwork, being Satan sure looked exciting.

as if Patrick could read his mind, he whipped around, his tail knocking over a plant. he sighed, snapping his fingers so it was fixed again, Pete watched the broken pieces of whatever-plant-pots-are-made-out-of reassemble themselves, the dirt falling back in along with the plant. "it's usually a little more exciting than this, I prefer relaxed days, though. helps me keep my sanity. want anything to drink?" he smiled lightly, picking at his black nail polish.

Pete was watching Patrick intently. he couldn't get his head around it- everything about him was just so...different, even his voice seemed stronger and deeper, but his light friendly Chicago accent still remained. which was good, it was the cutest thing ever. "uh-do you have any black coffee?" Patrick nodded, passing him a mug.

"careful-it's hot. like you." he winked, shortly returning back to his paperwork as if nothing happened, leaving Pete to blush like a lunatic, as he filled out the papers about his previous life, his whole face scarlet.


	4. -three-

"you'd make a good vampire demon, y'know." Patrick mused, plopping down on the couch next to Pete with a fresh glass of wine in his hand. Pete smiled to himself, he still felt stupid being the only human down here.

"like the sixteen candles video?" he laughed, cringing as he remembered filming that. it was so awkward, and now it was stuck on the Internet...forever. he watched Patrick's face twist in confusion, rolling his eyes back slightly as if he was trying to recall something.

"the sixteen what video?" he asked, pulling his eyebrows together. he looked like a little satanic confused kitten, it was adorable. but how could he not remember? he helped write the song, for crying out loud.

"you don't remember? come on, Patrick. you wrote some of it." he urged Patrick to reply, he can't not remember. what else had he forgotten?

"I-uh...no, I don't remember, it's been a long time. I'm sorry, Pete, I don't remember. tell me about it, maybe I'll like, I don't know, remember. it worked when you spoke about me dying." he sighed, Pete detected fear in his eyes. maybe Pete shouldn't have reminded him of his past life, maybe he shouldn't have killed himself. Patrick was probably so happy before, now he was going to mess him up.

"it was just a song we wrote, you remember the band, right?" Pete urged, dying inside when Patrick blushed and shook his head.

"how does it go? sing it for me?" Patrick cooed sweetly, but there was definitely a sense of panic in his tone. oh god, Pete shouldn't have came. he was gonna mess Patrick up. Pete shook his head, anyway.

"I don't sing, 'trick. do you have a pen or something?" Patrick tensed slightly and nodded, snapping his fingers and passing Pete a jet black quill and leather notebook.

"What's 'trick?" Patrick asked, tugging at his hair slightly. Pete looked up from writing, trying not to freak out. he was probably already scaring Patrick enough. instead, he laughed.

"it's you, silly." he chuckled, continuing his writing. Patrick scowled and peered over Pete's shoulder, patting his head and moving his elbow so he could read it. he was such a fucking kitten.

"is that another one of your stupid nicknames for me?" Patrick sighed, batting at Pete's writing hand. Pete nodded, trying to shake Patrick away.

"wait till I've done, you're so impatient." Pete grumbled, shrugging Patrick off as he tried to climb up his back. his claws were sharp.

"uGhhhh hurry uP" Patrick groaned, nibbling on Pete's ear as his tail flicked back and forth dangerously, he almost smashed another plant.

"okay, okay! I've done! you can stop eating my ear now, Patrick." Pete grumbled, handing him the notebook. he watched Patrick fondly as he studied the words. his forked tongue slipping out as he concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed. he slowly started humming the tune, when his tail sprung up and he fell off the couch.

"I remember!" he called from the floor, Pete stared down at him quizzically, no idea how he'd managed to fall. he totally wasn't checking out Patrick's ass though. totally.

"remember what?" Pete was pretty skeptical, he doubted that one song would bring back all of his memories, and he'd established that time passes faster down here, so Patrick was closer to Pete's age now, there was still a two or three year age gap, though.

"sixteen candles, and cork tree! and like, all the videos, and the tour...and just, a lot!" Patrick was grinning and his eye's had lit up, he was using big hand gestures as he spoke enthusiastically. Pete grinned back, this was a big step. he's figured he was gonna end up doing a lot more story telling.

"Pete you hAVE to tell me more stories; like, this is the perfect reason to keep you in the house with me! I mean, not that you have to, but it would be nice." Patrick mumbled shyly, face heating up. Pete grinned and pulled him in to a hug.

"sure, living with satan. what could go wrong?" Patrick laughed lightly and squeezed Pete back, woah, he was a lot stronger now, too. he felt himself melt into the hug, but he almost lost it when Patrick pressed his lips against Pete's, and then his embrace was gone and he'd vanished into thin air.


End file.
